


Final Island in Paradise

by Cut3nPsych0



Series: Mikan Love! [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Background Relationships, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, MultiNami - Freeform, Nakamaship, Nami-centric (One Piece), Outdoor Sex, POV Alternating, Pre-Timeskip One Piece, Slow Build, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cut3nPsych0/pseuds/Cut3nPsych0
Summary: The Straw Hats have made it to the Sabaody Archipelago— or a more adult take on background voyage shenanigans had they not been separated immediately (with potential story progression). Multi!Nami. [under revision - thank you to all that have subscribed/left kudos so far!]





	1. Prologue

_If you wanna ride, you can come out and see me,_

_I could be_ **Home by Now**

* * *

In the safety of her study, Nami reclines against her chair, and stretches her aching arms overhead as her mind wanders to relive the close mishap they encountered in Thriller Bark. Not to mention the other piece of odd news— their newest member comprised a live, dancing skeleton.

_"Nami-san!"_ He sure sounded aghast.

_"I _ _ **play** _ _ mu-sic!"_

_Brook only pauses to adjust his frilly bow tie before making his next proposition. _ _"By the by," he starts off politely. "Can I see your pan-"_ Nami decks him square in his abnormally thick cranium before he could finish.

_Aside from the usual perverts... _Her attention briefly lingers on Absalom and his many, _thankfully,_ unsuccessful attempts to kiss her before she had been saved in the nick of time.

Nami smiles. _Sanji-kun_ — would have rightly earned his self-proclaimed knighthood — had the lovelorn cook not gotten sidetracked into a pissing contest with the lion-hybrid over her semi-conscious form. Shaking herself out of her stupor, the navigator turns her full attention back to the latest addition in her growing collection of maps, before she nods in approval and signs her name at the bottom.

"That's enough work for today!" she says to no one in particular, and with one final stretch, Nami removes her frame-less glasses, and abandons her desk in favour of taking a long hot shower. As she ascends the ladder from the observation room to the bathhouse, Nami considers some calculations.

_Sunny should be just about ready to disembark on the next island a little before noon the next day—_

"That should give me more than enough time!" she says, and opts to take a bath instead.

A few minutes later after taking off the outfit she had worn for Brook's reception, Nami, feeling positively lighthearted, sinks in the midst of bubbles and hot water. The familiar citrus smell permeates the air as all her troubles are magically swept away and once finished, Nami drains the tub and engulfs her wet form in a thick yellow fluffy towel.

"Uwah— That was amazing!"

Her giddiness lasts her all the way down to the second floor of their ship as heads towards the girls' quarters. With an irritated frown Nami suddenly recalls running into one of Moria's henchmen right in the middle of ransacking their beloved Sunny.

_That Ghost girl... _had—in a very self-assured manner—exploded when Nami had confronted her.

"_He_ may have had an unfair advantage... but there is no way **you** could defeat _me_!" the pinkette titters, her hands splayed on her wide hips. A myriad of childish-looking ghosts danced about her floating form, before they all tipped dangerously close to her own frame shaking with rage. Nami had raised her weapon defiantly. _That svin*_ had the audacity to not only literally look down on her, but even raid her closet!

_This is definitely personal._

She had only switched tactics the minute Nami came face-to-face with a looming bear-like figure holding a Bible and Nami was once again faced with her fear of impending death, till he had departed just as quick as he had appeared and not before taking the pink offender with him. Still in a daze, Nami lowers the Clima-Tact.

_So, that takes care of that..?_

Behind her there was a guttural outburst; demanding meat- _Luffy! _And she springs into action — deftly striping off the wedding dress, because as much as it had suited her exorbitant tastes, it was hardly tailored for the incoming battle.

_I have to warn the others!_

She had yanked on the first outfit that had brushed against her shaking fingers: a monochrome skirt and a shirt that had sported what appeared to be the necromancer's own jolly roger, before she charged head first into the fray.

* * *

The only evidence that alluded to the incident had been the many staples: pink and black and white themed, hanging in place of her own precious acquisitions.

In fact, the expensive garment was still pooled at the bottom, and as she picks it up, the accompanying three-pronged necklace drops from betwixt its folds.

The design had been all too familiar —and with a wistful sigh, Nami hangs them both up; farther into the tall cupboard. Everything else, however..., the orangette absentmindedly fondles the velvety black and white material, mulling it over, before screwing up her nose in distaste and chugging it in a trash bag with the rest.

"And to think I actually found the style cute," she says as she ties the twin tops of the bag up in a knot, and pads out of their room to drop it overboard.

Inhaling, Nami draws her obscenely large tower tight over her naked frame, and looks up at the twinkling sky, before she lets out a small sigh; relaxing with the gurgling waves gently lulling their ship closer to their destination.

Below her, she could barely make out the merry tone of her crew at the dinner table, and with a quietly chuckle, Nami slinks all the way back into her closet to quickly dress and join them.

Except, she was letup with a start; she may have been to hasty in sending all the replacement clothes at the bottom of the abyss, as she suddenly found herself with much, _much_ less options.

All her pretty dresses, a majority of her skirts and flowy tops, and_ my underwear,_ she notes appalled, had all but disappeared.

Nami sinks to the floor and is very close to a wail, before the door to her room opens.

* * *

Robin eyes the pile of yellow fluff sniffling in the middle of her closet before she sighs mirthfully.

The older woman gingerly places down her own cup of coffee along with a steaming mug of tea for her companion on the nightstand before she teeters towards the very edge of the bed. The squeak of the bed frame alerts Nami to her presence before she speaks.

"What's wrong?" she says softly, well used to her roommates' funny change of mood.

Nami turns to her with glistening eyes, "It's terrible, Robin!"

"Oh?"

"M-my clothes! They're all gone!"

By this point, Robin decides to humour her ally and sinks to her knees with a small grimace to dig through their chest of drawers.

"And worst of all, my," Nami trembles, "My underwear! _What the hell._ What would that ghost freak even want with my-"

Nami had gotten up to pace sometime during her tirade, and only stops to replace Robin on her perch— sinking across their now king-sized bed as she comes to a realization. (Their beds have long been pushed together since their time on the Going Merry, and at the behest of Robin, Franky had designed two full-sized beds to dock together at the base, in case they wanted to perpetuate the tradition aboard the Thousand Sunny.)

What if she was incorrectly blaming her when it was really, _it was-_ Nami slaps her cheeks and Robin glances idly from her task. There were even fewer outfits within the compartments, so maybe Nami had been on to something.

"I had so many pairs too." the orangette says. "There was one in particular I had been gifted by Vivi... I think she said it was close to being a family relic in terms of value." Her eyes close as she recalls her blue-haired friend's happy face, cheekily waving off her refusal.

_"Is it not better to enjoy pretty things?" she had said with a sly wink._

_Nami _ _sweatdrops. _

_She had clearly rubbed off on the princess._

"It was pink and full of hand-woven thread... She gave it to me because 'it would look _so_ good with my complexion' and had Sanji-kun agreed too—not that he's any help if every item of clothing is described as 'absolutely perfec—' _Robin_?"

Nami stops cold in the middle of her flashback and comes face to face with her roommates' impressive chest secured behind a beautiful plain bra trimmed with intricate lace.

While she had been speaking, something had suddenly dawned on Robin, and she stood abruptly from her position on the floor to unbuckle her capris, and wiggle out of them. Not yet done, she turns fully to Nami and lifts up her frilly shirt.

From her position on the bed, Nami sweats. While the older female's abrupt sexual affection had been nothing short of fascinating, she had yet to be propositioned in such an odd manner.

Especially since this was Robin she was talking about.

_Robin!_

The very person who had introduced her to the more intimate side to sex. The only other exposure she had ever really had beforehand—

Flirting with Luffy's older brother, that had been interrupted by no one other than Luffy himself mind, probably would not count. Neither did Sanji-kun's daily dose of philandering.

And of course—

_A smirk. "I could totally throw you one."_

_A vein throbbing on her forehead. "As if, you distasteful freak!"_

_But—_

Nami lets out an uneasy sigh— _I did_ fall for it— for _him_.

Even if Zoro's-mad-dash-to-the-finish-line rendition had _little to **no** finesse,_ Nami sniffed; she had come to crave it.

Whereas with Robin— she breaks from her thoughts to take in the beautiful figure prostrated in front of her; slowly losing its tan accumulated under the harsh climate of Alabasta. To start up casual sex out of the blue almost had Nami scolding her for once — _can't she see I'm having a crisis here!?_

That is, until she finally managed to pay close attention to Robin's lingerie.

"Hey!" she says, quickly rolling onto her knees; her palms too digging into the plush mattress.

"That's mine!"

Robin cups her front with another grimace.

"No wonder— I've been feeling like I was suffocating all day."

She turns and angles herself to Nami, as if to ask for her opinion though there was no mistaking her growing smile.

"It's really cute, too."

Meanwhile, in semblance to sisterly fashion, Nami scrambles to the corner of the bed and lunges at her, eliciting a loud _oomph_ as she lands on the brunette's backside.

"You're going to stretch it out with your cow tits!" she said, clawing at the clasp behind her back. Nami whines her name, breaking it clean in the middle before she urges her again.

"Take it off!"

"Fufufu- you known that's not something I'd be against," she says as, without resorting to her Devil Fruit power, Robin effortlessly lifts herself to drop them both on the bed.

"Of course you wouldn't- You've been hanging out with that hentai far too much, Robin!" She eyes her disheveled state of dress with growing agitation. "You're turning into him!"

Robin chuckles. Unbeknownst to the navigator, she had been the one to teach the cyborg a thing or two about real pleasure. Their tryst comes to an abrupt halt at the tell-tale sound of fabric ripping.

Nami gasps, her annoyance quickly deflating back to a sob.

"My last set!"

Unnerved, Robin tugs at the strap dangling in front of her right boob.

"_Our_ last set," she says as she pulls the rest of it away from her body, before turning to face her dismayed roommate. Following their scuffle, the ripped bottoms had long since joined her capris on the floor.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

Suffice to say, their hot drinks had long since cooled, and Robin promises to ask Sanji-kun to make her some juice instead before she gives her a quick peck and leaves. A few minutes later, Nami, dressed in a striped tank top and her last trademark ringed skirt, steps out on the deck, feeling distinctly relaxed.

She could not for the life of her squash the growing apprehension in her gut.

As she makes up her mind to tend to her orange trees, her latter sensation was ably rewarded as Luffy, who had been in the middle of a game of tag before breakfast with Chopper and Usopp, had slipped; only for him to slide right between her legs face up.

"Hey Nami why are you spli—_oof!_"

Horrified, she had bashed his face in with one of her sandal-clad feet before he had a chance finish asking that sentence. And that's how Nami found herself rummaging through her now pitiful closet for the second time that day. At the very back she had come across a pair of long jeans, and for the hell of it, Nami had opted for something more modest and borrowed one of Robin's silk numbers with sleeves.

When she reemerges, Nami spies her Captain dangling precariously from the railing, the earlier matter completely forgotten. As she watches him testing the young swordsman's patience by continuously flicking his forehead—only for him to draw back his stretched arm the minute Zoro, who had nodded off in the sun, unconsciously swats away the offending annoyance —she suddenly recalls his older brother's nearly extinguished vivre card, and with renowned determination, and faint traces of his warm fingers brushing against her cheek, Nami squares her shoulders and approaches Luffy to ask about Ace.

Only for him to wave her off.

"It's fine," he says, dragging it out, "There's nothing to worry about!"

Even as the rest of the crew, who was setting up for their early meal al fresco — and were much more adept at the subtle inclination that Ace, despite charming the pants out of every one that had been introduced to the pyromaniac, was still very much human and just as vulnerable — had chimed in with similar encouragements, only for Luffy to brush them off once more with a knowing smile.

"Ace..." he starts, with a far away look in his eye.

"...doesn't like being looked down on."

Nami bristles, mostly out of worry but as she was well used to her Captain's temperament, lets out one small sigh of resignation and settles on the stairs opposite him.

_How stupid..._

And with her pouting face cradled between her hands, her brown eyes trail over to Zoro's form a little farther down from Luffy. Nami watches the three swords nestled against his sleeping green head, steadily rising and falling with every breath, and her mind slowly wanders off to a few days beforehand.

During their last celebration, which had taken place just before their departure from Thriller Bark, — and had consisted of their crew, Lola's and a multitude of other faces — Zoro had for the very first time ever been out of commission for the whole party.

He had also been dripping an unholy amount of blood, and was dangling precariously from Sanji-kun's shoulder, as she set up a makeshift bed on the floor while Chopper raced back for his tools. Nami had replaced the blond cook, who had taken his leave to change his attire (when he had really gone to badger the two key witnesses) and she latched onto his side, perfectly content to assist Chopper in his ministrations.

The little doctor had taken to her after the incident in Navarone with his usual diffident shine, but was altogether happy to boss her around for a change.

"I really don't need your help you bastard~!" He claimed as he passes her another roll of gauze. Nami smiles, and unravels the white cloth around his left arm. She had after all been the first to believe in his wealth in medicine, and in turn she had been the temporary surrogate before Luffy convinced him to join his crew.

As they both tended to Zoro's extensive wounds, there was that shared crippling fear that the green-haired swordsman was lucky... _so lucky_ to have not croaked prior to meeting the reindeer's capable hooves. She unwittingly recalls the number of times he had brushed with death beforehand - usually followed by her fretting over his form from time to time.

Back when it was just him, her and Luffy.

_"It's no-thing," he would say with a grin almost singing the phrase just to annoy her._

_Her face is etched in a permanent frown as she had eyed the horrid gash left behind by Buggy's dagger. It breaks the minute she hears him hiss in pain as her needle repeatedly pierces the sensitive flesh; deftly stitching him back up._

_She winces too, and as Zoro observes her new expression, he slides in a chuckle._

_"Careful." he says at some point and she stops short ready to yell at him that she's doing her **fucking** best-_

_"I might think you actually care."_

_Nami bristles before she smack him with the first aid box squarely against his green head._

_"Ow- Hey! I thought you were nice!"_

_"You're delirious." she deadpans. "And I'm not nice."_

_Luffy returns from the adjacent trees with a bushel of apples. He grins cheekily at her before he turns to his other companion. He pulls a face when he sees him snoring to the side of their boat. He draws back a hand ready to hit him awake._

_"Hey Zoro, wa-"_

_Nami sidesteps between them and drags the younger boy off into town with minor protest._

_"Let him sleep, Luffy," she had said with a small shake of her head as they set off to acquire further provisions— before adding in an even smaller voice— "He desperately needs it."_

When the bulk of his injuries had been dealt with, Nami, who had been feeling more and more like the dutiful wife than a disgruntled sex partner with each passing second, watches as their newest recruits made complete asses of themselves on the dinner table. Besides her, Chopper snacked on some sweets. Some kind soul had brought over some of their favourite food items. Her own drink, however, remains untouched.

"He's sleeping soundly; right through all this noise..."

Nami pouts at the debauchery.

"He _is_ the toughest guy in the crew," she says by means of reply before turning her attention back to his sleeping form. Beer just didn't taste as good this time round, and she idly traces small circles on his wrists.

Once their tiny companion had excused himself to stuff straws in his nostrils and join the festivities, Nami stops, and even though he kept his eyes screwed shut, she knew that he was listening.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Her attempt was met with complete and utter silence; ruined only by Luffy, who had dashed to their side in glee, clutching one of the bigger barrels.

"Drink up, first mate!" he starts, only to be karate chopped on his precious hat by his navigator. "Don't you _dare_ give it to him!" she hisses.

Still clasping the barrel, Luffy raises his head to yell at Nami.

"But this _always_ makes Zoro feel better!"

His tearful accusation has her sparing him another blow to the head as she guides the younger male away with a warm embrace. With her arm loosely wrapped around his hip, she feels the distinct lack of bandages, and also notes his remarkable recovery time with a small frown.

Luffy takes pause, confused by her shift in disposition and behind them Zoro coquettishly peeked at the display.

"Don't mind Luffy," she says softly. Her smile is small, but it blossoms if only to reassure his naive countenance.

"Just... make sure to bring it with us on the ship." And with one gentle pat on the shoulder, the Captain departs— eagerly nose-diving into another chunk of meat.

* * *

When the bandages had come off, Zoro had for all intents and purposes looked like he was back to his normal self, save for one particular detail: usually by this time the unlikely pair would try to sneak off to have a little do of their own.

It wasn't a thing— because to their twin horror —that would imply that they were both going _soft,_ and either would wrinkle their nose at the implications. It was just their way of acknowledging one another. Not as a swordsman or a thief, not as the navigator or as the vice captain; but as _Zoro_ and _Nami_.

Their last rendevous had taken place aboard the Puffing Tom of all places, and if she hadn't literally thunder struck both him and Sanji later, she was sure that he would have tried to sneak in another act sometime between successfully retrieving Robin, and his incessant teasing about her panicky reaction to the Rumbar Pirates' phantom fleet.

But, she thought as she glared at his green head, he had this uncanny ability to get under her skin, and to his defense, it wasn't just because he could.

_"Angry sex is __**h o t** _ _."_

_It was literally why she found herself unceremoniously dragged and bent over the pipes in the side room - the only extra space within the one carriage of their caravan; safe from prying eyes. He had rubbed her clit with his fingers in a wistful attempt to appease her._

_"You shouldn't have fucking changed right in front of us_—_right in front of me," __He rasps, before he madly rams her cunt with his thick cock; her sense of foreboding of the upcoming battle, of her missed female bed-mate, melting with each stab. She moans, unabashed._

_"Not so loud."_

_She cranes her neck to glare at him, only to double over as he hits a particularly sweet spot. He pulls her closer, his hips still fiercely ramming into her as her knees knock against the cold tubes. _

_His warm lips press against her skin and she feels them shift into a smirk._

As if feeling her lingering gaze, his eyes snap open and would have bore straight into her clouded ones, had she not quickly darted to look elsewhere. Right on cue, Sanji materializes beside her with three tankards, and bends over to kiss her hand, before he replaces his lips with a cup.

"Ah, thank you, Sanji-kun." she says with a smile, and the cook beams before he trudges on to pass one of the remaining two to Zoro —who had accepted the drink with a mumbled— "Thanks."

_It is strange to see the two of them like this..._

Still at his perch, Luffy overreaches for the last one, and Sanji drops the empty tray into the dumbwaiter before he retakes the stairs to settle beside Robin. He leans over to clink his drink to hers, lights up a cigarette and crosses his long legs out in front of him.

Together they toast their newfangled recruit, and as Brook inwardly thanks whatever invisible force had led him to run into such kind people for the umpteenth time, the Thousand Sunny deftly slipped out of the bizarre Florian Triangle Sea, sailing onward to the paradise on the ocean floor.

* * *

"How is it, Robin?"

"No good, Nami. It's all dark."

There was a brief scuffle on the microphone, before Brook's voice registered, screaming about his fast approaching death.

Till, with no less stress, he goes, "What kind of panties are you wearing today?"

Following yet another sad attempt through her closet, her desperation for shopping increasing tenfold, Nami had come across a pair of white jean shorts, _score_, and a cropped shirt with flowers adorning her chest. She lets out a long suffering sigh before she verbally rips the skeleton a new one, unwittingly scaring Chopper who had surfaced from the pool next to her in his little rubber floatie.

Usopp, who had settled in front of Nami, noticed that for the very first time, she was blushing deeply at the query but refrained from commenting. He did, however, focus on Brook's amazing sense of guts.

With the increasing number of failed excursions, Nami was close to getting upset. She had no idea how to reach Fishman Island no matter that the Log Pose had registered the magnetic field already. She took a bite out of the orange tart lovingly prepared by Sanji, and awaited the return of her roommate.

"How troublesome," she said mid-bite. "I really should have asked Lola for help."

What use was the little arrow pointing straight down if they had no means of reaching it?

As their small submarine resurfaced, Robin voiced the orangette's growing concerns aloud.

"We can't even see the bottom of the sea," she had said along with her usual bout of macabre fancy, "if we had tried to gone even a little deeper, we could have died."

As if speaking too soon, the Sea Monster (a... _Bunny!?_) that both Luffy and Brook had been screaming about through the Communication Snail had too resurfaced alongside their ship ready to engulf them whole. But after escaping a literal bite from death, and unknowingly saving _a mermaid_ in the process, the Straw Hats find themselves caught up in yet another rescue mission, their new friends' friend.

The voice had sounded _awfully familiar_, Nami had thought idly stroking her chin but the minute, the mermaid Camie had mentioned "takoyaki," all sense had been thrown out the window.

"We have to go!" said Luffy, eyes already picturing the abundant bounty, and with trepidation, Nami gave the orders to sail. As soon as they had landed in front of the alleged bandits, she suddenly realized why.

Hachi.

Her blood ran cold. He was strung up like a ham in a cage above the ocean. Her sense of unease had sky-rocketed only to plummet upon further inspection. _Does he think he can fools us by smearing __**ink**__ all over his face!?_

As she regained her composure, Zoro, surprised her by lowering his voice to direct his question to her and only her.

"Are you sure about this?"

He had not shifted from his position by the mast save for the side-glance, and she takes him all in. He even deigned to put on a dress shirt. 

_Even if it did make him look like a candy cane,_ she thought dryly.

The only time he had bothered to look halfway decent without prompting was back when he had sliced the very same octopus down.

Nami still vividly remembers holding her breath as he turns to look at her, eyes shadowed by his black bandana before violently jerking his thumb down in triumph.

_"Zoro..."_

She felt so touched that the first one to address as an individual had been her; about something so intimately close to her agonizing past, that she almost tears up. Almost.

Instead, she suddenly does not hesitate in directing their crew, giving a slight nod to him, to help out a friend.

* * *

Once the whole incident with Duval was over and done with, and the rosy pirate had left with an even rosier pledge to future assistance, he had mercifully left the crew to savour the freshly prepared takoyaki.

"Oi, _poulpe_*."

Hatchi looks up from his frying pans.

"Let me know how you made this later," Sanji says with a wagging finger, before he delves into the dumbwaiter to retrieve some freshly-squeezed concoction. He serves his absolute favourite people first, moving on to Camie, before dumping the pitcher on the table.

"Help yourselves," he says with a scowl, before twirling towards Nami, and adopting the brightest of smiles. "_Chérie_, I will, unfortunately, have to restock the fridge soon."

Usopp who was sitting on her other side is quick to infer their mutual interest. "I'm running low on supplies too, if you want I'll join you." Sanji looks at him and nods, content.

Franky hollers from the back, "Make sure you get as much cola as you can! I'm relying on you two!" he says with two thumbs up, before returning back to this meal.

Nami is fixated on her food, deftly ignoring the budding argument.

"What, is it too much for your noodle arms?" was the stellar retort that was quickly countered by, "As if we're going to be carrying just the barrels, you shitty pervert!"

Hachi dives in just in time to save the day. "Nyu, I have a friend that might interest you guys. She lives close by... maybe we should pay her a visit first?"

* * *

Please review! ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *svin - Swedish for swine, pig, hog
> 
> *poulpe - French for octopus
> 
> *Chérie - French for sweetness - an endearing nickname
> 
> A/N: According to Oda, Nami's nationality would be Swedish, while Sanji would hail from France. Wouldn't it be funny if the crew (and others!) actually took to reverting back to their mother tongue in a time of crisis? Let's find out!
> 
> Moreover, I'm a sucker for the core trio dynamic between Luffy, Zoro and Nami. Makes me almost wish Oda had ridden that coat tail a while longer. 


	2. Nami

_I can't believe it_

_It's_ _**Always Like This**_

* * *

His friend had been... very interesting to say the least.

Inside the proudly self-proclaimed 'Rip-off Bar', Shakuyaku had lent them a map that briefly outlined the groves and after entertaining them for a while left them with one curt warning.

"Stay on your guard at all times," she had said cryptically, along with, "You're welcome back anytime."

Behind her large glass of fruity wine, Nami had observed the much older woman observing them. She had greedily absorbed their antics, chiming in at impromptu times if only to supply the listeners with further information on activities taking place around the Archipelago.

Chopper, fully sporting the start of an oncoming sugar rush, drops two empty sticks previously brimming with pink fluff, clutches Camie, and bounces over to rouse his Captain from his food coma.

"Luffy! They have an _amusement park!_"

She refrains from moving about, save for when Brook asks her his customary pick-up line. To their horror, she indulges him only by tipping towards his skeletal figure to pick at the one lone bean clenched between his cheekbones. Nami did, however, fail to hear the following pump.

"Would you like to see?"

For all his valour in the face of Nami's constant wrath, the musician suddenly finds himself sans wind beneath his sails, and returns to stuffing his face full of red kidney beans. Shakuyaku chuckles, unperturbed, and takes a drag out of her cigarette.

Halfway done, Nami was starting to feel hopeless. Zoro had settled as far away from her as possible, and had chosen to remain silent throughout the exchange. From her side of the couch, Robin catches her eye and smirked into her palm. _Great_... she had read her like on of her books, and Nami quickly found herself colouring.

_That woman was far too shrewd._

But if the saucy wink she had received was anything to go by, at least she had her dear friend's support in her shenanigans.

* * *

Brook offers to escort the swordsman back to their ship, and without protest, Zoro fastens his katanas to his hakama, and follows along.

Luffy childishly sticks his tongue out, only to be bonked on the head by Sanji's leg. Chopper, too, is quick to jump to his defense.

"He needs his rest Luffy," the reindeer says not unkindly. "He shouldn't be moving around as much."

Nami watches his retreating back, as her mind swirls with the young doctor's words. He _had_ been fretting about Zoro more than usual.

Why, just a few days beforehand, as she had been making her way to her mikans, she had heard them arguing. The medical bay's door had been slightly ajar, and she had only meant to peek in, really, before she finds herself coming to sudden halt at the sight.

Chopper was in the middle of removing his bandages, and she stopped to watch Zoro flex his muscles and grin down at him, clearly pleased. Nami was close to drooling, but was snapped out of her daydream by the sound of the reindeer's increasingly wild, _and loud_, ultimatums.

"I will! I'll-I'll CHAIN YOU TO THE _MAST_!"

Zoro had let out one bark of laughter before patting him on his furry shoulder. Not willing herself to get caught, Nami had quickly sprang to the side, and set off for her trees after a beat acting like she had seen nothing. After all, Chopper's brand of awkwardness always won over the interlocutor in the end.

Just like that time after they had successfully brought back Robin aboard the ship. Along with Sanji and Usopp, the three boys had taken, in turns, to keep an eye out for the archaeologist lest she try to escape again; all saddled with immense guilt like it had somehow been their fault she ever left in the first place. The nature of their routine had been downplayed by Chopper's childish declaration.

"I did not let her out of my sight for even one second!" he declares proudly, as he salutes Sanji (the next on the roster) who raises his own hand to salute back.

Nami smiled at the memory; Robin's sweet laugh at their poorly-concealed antics, who had not even once tried to dissuade them from their rigorous shifts, was visibly touched. She too had found herself accidentally adopting their policy; knee-jerking herself awake during the night and instinctively reaching for the older woman, almost sure that _this time_ Robin had disappeared.

Eyes heavy with sleep, close to whimpering, Nami would only feel silly once her fingers brush against the sleeping form of her companion, and promptly sag in relief.

As if reading her mind, Nami had been greeted by a series of reassuring touches, and one kiss to her brow, before extra limbs blossomed shortly to encourage further petting.

Their long moans and soft sighs had lead to one of the most peaceful sleeps either had ever experienced in their turbulent lives, which is understandable how they had both slept soundly well into the morning.

Chopper who was used to running into Nami as they both carry out the first essential tasks for the day, had barged into their room teary-eyed along with Usopp eyes red from sleep and panic, only to find them curled together in one of their beds.

With a soft smile, Usopp had placed his index finger to his lips and ushered Chopper quietly out of their room, but not before snapping a tasteful picture.

"Seems like she has taken to our strategy a little too eagerly," he chuckles over his morning eggs, and at Sanji's inquiry he is quick to show him the picture - 'I'd make a great photographer eh?'

The blond cook had nearly blown a gasket; first from the sight, then at the knowledge that he had missed the opportunity to walk in on the heavenly display (he was usually barred from entering their side of the chambers along with Franky, just as Luffy was permanently banned from the fridge AND pantry) and had angrily seized the morning shift from Chopper.

Even if he may never get to experience such a sight, Sanji thought with an exhale of smoke, he could be glad that the first person to greet them would be none other than himself. _Unless_, he thinks with growing resentment, a certain wayward_ tête de mousse_* would have lost his way to their bunk bends and opted to recline somewhere randomly along their way down to the kitchen.

* * *

The soapy bubbles wafted high in the air until they eventually burst into a shower of iridescent light. The faint traces emitted reminded Nami of fresh laundry dancing along the washing line on the Thousand Sunny. The otherwise soft atmosphere of the grove was only marred by the squabbles of the second youngest pair to the crew.

Robin pointedly addresses her.

"What should we do, Navigator-san?"

Taking her cue, Nami clears her throat loudly, drawing everyone's attention.

"Shopping for utilities should come first," she starts, only to be tampered by Luffy's growing displeasure and Usopp's whopping fist pump.

Not put off, she yanks the former's cheek playfully, and astutely waves her heavy purse.

"So maybe," she drawls for his benefit. "Splurging for meat would not be completely off the table."

Luffy trips head first into her trap, and quickly ushers the rest of his group: Franky, Sanji and Usopp to hurry the hell up.

Hatchi, with Camie safely secured behind his back, and donning _a large parka...When did that happen?_

He shifts from one foot to the other, clearly unsure of what their next plan of action should be.

Nami sweetly smiles at the young mermaid. "We might hit the shops; you're welcome to join us, _härlig_*," and is only mildly disappointed when the mermaid shakes her head no.

"Sorry, Namichin."

Hatchi coughs awkwardly then suggests joining Luffy's crew.

"They might get swindled into buying all sorts of unnecessary crap," he says if only to save the orangette's face before he jogs off.

Chopper had stood by their side, also unsure of what to do. Robin smiles at the reindeer,

"I will be heading to the bookshops, if you'd like to join us, Doctor-san?"

And that is how Nami, flanked by her two remaining crewmates find herself strolling through the many boutiques adorning Grove 30.

* * *

In-between torturing Chopper, just because his flustered reaction was too cute to pass up, and after spotting a large bibliotheca, Nami hands their youngest member a sizable amount of money, and after making sure that he was well out of earshot, she had more or less confessed to her roommate that she was borderline desperate to get laid.

Chopper had reappeared to thank her again for the loan.

"They have so many medical books!" he said with stars in his eyes before disappearing behind one of the looming sections. Mortified, Nami had dragged Robin to the boutique next door, and in the middle of trying out a few outfits, the older female finally broke her silence.

"Maybe you should seek excitement elsewhere." she had said, and deftly hands her a rainbow-coloured two-piece.

Nami had blushed hotly. As much as she had played the part of a bonafide sex goddesss, and _I really can't help it if I have a gorgeous body,_ she had barely qualified as a whore. She preferred to steal money the old fashioned way, and, she thought halfway through fastening her bikini top, as much as she enjoyed her unspoken 'friends with benefits' pact with Zoro—he was hardly playing an active role lately. Robin on the other hand had been more than happy to fill in the void, regaling her with so much attention that she was seriously starting to consider her options.

Speaking of her beloved _djävulbarnet_*, Robin pokes her head from behind the curtain.

"How is it?"

The older women looks her over.

"It's missing something," she says as she slinks inside the booth with her. As her eyes glaze over with sad memories of Arlong focusing mostly on when he knocked her around with his fists and cruel taunts; amused every time she attempted to murder him, only to fail because he was somehow always two steps ahead of her.

His laugh still rings in her ear, along with the leers of murderers and pirates as she ran around pillaging their loot, and Nami is brought back to the present by the shiny body chain affixed to her torso by Robin.

"There." she says, as she lovingly pats Nami on her head.

So far, Robin was definitely more sympathetic then that stupid green fuzz head. To her incredible embarrassment, when she had admitted that he had been her first he had not replied in tandem; only for her to discover (and not because he was bragging) that she wasn't his.

So, the prospect of seeking... Nami screws her eyes shut.

It _was_ terrifying; but more in an exciting sort of way.

Kind of like when she had first set foot on the Going Merry as a free woman; deftly lifting her shirt to her four male crewmates, and as they swallowed any stray saliva in anticipation, they were only mildly disappointed to be greeted by a flock of thrifted wallets instead.

As they flutter back open, she, reluctantly, looks Robin square in the eyes, and says, "You're right."

The older woman smiled mirthfully before disappearing.

Nami changes back into her original outfit, now including Robin's belly chain, and haggles her way into the next store. Infinitely pleased by the last successful discount, she is completely oblivious to her surroundings, and almost trips over a really long sword.

Despite her long heels, she proficiently sidesteps the pitfall and as she starts to apologize, Nami is precedented by someone else's dejected, "Please excuse me."

She squints. It had been her fault really, she should have watched her step.

"Oh it's fine," she said, waving her hand, only to come face to face with a white bear. In an orange jumpsuit.

Nami openly stares, and her reaction has him bowing his head low, and muttering another apology. Sheepishly, she leans forward, suddenly reminded of Chopper, and her arm moves by a will of its own to pet his head in affection. The bear stumbles almost rising into a fighting stance, disturbed that the pretty girl in front of him only hand in mind to offer caresses.

"You're so soft!" she says.

He blinks his black button eyes in disbelief, and apologizes again, and she sweatdrops. But he seems far more complacent; his latest apology had even been delivered in a more chirpy tone. _Just like Chopper,_ she thinks eyes crinkling.

She ruffles behind his ears one final time before excusing herself with a wave to join the rest of her friends.

Ears twitching, Bepo watches her go.

As he reclines again, this time he makes sure to affix the Nodachi upright against him instead of leaving it lying around on the ground, and spies the girl entering one of the shops.

* * *

As they returned back to the ship, Chopper laments his choice of following his female companions, and sags with relief into the green turf aboard the Sunny, with several flashy packages hanging from his antlers.

His own purchases (consisting of an encyclopedia on poisons, and another dictionary on human anatomy) had been safely nestled within one of the balls purchased by Robin, who along with Nami, was trailing little ways behind him. Franky waved them up from the starboard, happily sounding off to a certain someone's return.

"Where's Luffy?" Chopper asks, as he settles the final bag on deck and turns to look at the older male who shrugs.

"I think they were heading out to try the Ferris Wheel..." he says and only stops when he notes the reindeer's rapidly deflating expression.

Nami steps over the last of the rope ladder, to hear Chopper openly weeping.

"I wish I had gone with Luffy!"

Usopp having heard the commotion, exists his workshop and quickly wipes his hand on his rag. Meanwhile, Nami scans the area and quickly assumes that the person she was looking for would hopefully be in his bunk bed. She attempts to sneak her way into the men's quarters, and only comes to a standstill by the voice above her.

"If you're looking for Zoro-san," came Brook who had been drinking tea at Robin's usual perch on the table, "He left a while ago."

Nami was quick to put two and two together.

"By himself!?" she shrieks.

Franky who was right behind her twitches his pinky into his ear.

"We tried to stop him... but..." Nami swivels towards the other speaker. "He didn't seem like he wanted company," says Usopp sheepishly. He trails down the rest of the stairs towards Chopper, and places his hand on his shorter companion's shoulder.

"Why don't we go look for Luffy together?"

Behind them, Nami tries to quell her quaking fists, and about faced ready to head off the ship under the pretense of joining the previous twosome.

Franky, who had been eyeing her the entire time wasn't impressed.

"Where are _you_ going?"

With her nose in the air, she ground out her destination and stomps off in a complete different direction from Usopp and Chopper.

Franky's eye twitched. "The nerve of that girl I swear," and Brook titters from above, before he too excuses himself from the area.

Before he could accost the older swordsman, a hand bloomed across his chest to tug at his open Hawaiian shirt, before it points to her actual location, her sultry index finger curling, beckoning him over.

Franky howls in excited anticipation; everything else momentarily forgotten.

"This is going to be _SUPER_."

* * *

Shakky had been in the middle of retrieving a large barrel of water from the back and some food for Shachi and Penguin before she lifts her head to see exactly why the growing murmurs amidst her dingy locale, save the vibrations of the music, had seemingly synced in the last few seconds.

_Ah._

A sexually frustrated kitty cat was out on the prowl. Her confident gait was already drawing in a number of contenders; her growing need palpable.

"How unfortunate." Shakky muses as she lifts her arm high to draw her attention, before fishing for her packet of smokes, as by the looks of it, none were even close to fitting the bill.

The bartender lights up her first cigarette (from the fresh packet) of the evening and starts squeezing lemons.

* * *

A stark contrast to the dark locale, Nami was pleasantly surprised to find it densely packed despite its off-putting name and save for the two figures that had just departed, the bar area was completely empty. Nami settles on a stool to the side, and greets the older woman warmly.

"Welcome back, kitten," she starts teasingly, and turns back to slicing an assortment of fruit. "Or should I call you Cat?"

"Oh please, Shakuyaku," she giggles, embarrassed, "Just call me Nami!"

She didn't need anyone figuring out who she really was just yet, at the very least, not until she was heavier with coin and as far away from here as possible.

"Only if you call me Shakky," she said with a wink, before serving her a cocktail that matches her bright outfit; complete with fruit wedged on the side, and a paper straw.

Nami all but squeals, and reaches within her shirt to hand over the exorbitant fee, only to be waved off by Shakky, who looks thoroughly amused.

"You know you're drinking for free right?"

"Ehh? You're the best, Shakky-san!" she said and tips forward. Her heavy breasts smoosh against the bar as she leans closer to kiss the older woman square on the lips.

She is slow to pull back, and first Nami smiles cheekily before parting her lips, to exhale smoke,

Shakky unconcerned, takes another drag with a chuckle. Anyone close enough to the two females was drawn into her wicked spell, as regulars flocked nearer, some hopping up on the bar stools, some shoving between themselves to suddenly purchase more drinks in the hope of being introduced.

Shakky blew another cloud of smoke, as she deftly handled the oncoming requests. When she dropped the third round next to a particular eager customer she turns to address the orangette.

"I think you've had enough, Nami-chan."

"But," she said with a cute whine, and mimed chugging back shots, "I can _so_ go all night!"

Even more drink orders were peppered with, "and another for the lovely lady," or "I'll have two of what she's having!"

From her perch, Nami smiles angelically, and with practiced grace excepts all offers.

_Her luck was already beginning to turn!_

* * *

Please review! ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *härlig - Swedish for lovely/ sweet
> 
> *tête de mousse - French for head (full of) moss
> 
> *djävulbarnet - Swedish for devil child


	3. Kid

**A Kiss with a Fist** is better than none

* * *

As the night progressed, the two men decked in winter hats had bumbled their way back within her line of sight, both egging the other to approach _her_ first.

Shakky grins.

They had made great headway by appealing to the young navigator's interests, and were sweet on her the entire time save for the instances where they addressed her generous rack; still safely nestled within her floral shirt.

Most importantly, while they had settled on other side of the orangette, throughout the exchange both men had maintained their distance respectfully.

Internally, the bartender had definitely been rooting for them.

Rookies always were her favourite.

* * *

On her way back from the bathroom, Nami swipes a particularly expensive wallet, before she settles back on her stool; both men nowhere in sight.

Shakky returns, offering her another cocktail.

"That was really mean of you," she says, before hollering at the patrons settled in the dining area to the very back.

"Oi, order up!"

Nami stuffs her newest acquisition along with the amount previously stored within two tiny wallets in the shape of a killer whale and a penguin safe between her breasts. She leaves the cute wallets on the bar, quietly thumbing either before turning her attention back to the smoker.

"It can't be helped."

Meanwhile, a guy wearing a full helmet steps forward from one of the sofas already packed to the brim with people.

From her perch, Nami watches him gratefully accept the steaming bowl, and without waiting to get back to his seat, he slurps up some noodles straight through the holes in his mask. Being used to her Captain's inhuman eating habits, who had even found a way to eat during his _sleep_, she actually found this entertaining, albeit unhygienic, and erupts in giggles.

Killer, who had most definitely noticed the pretty girl at the bar, almost chokes when he hears her speak. To _him_.

"Wouldn't it be better to remove it?"

He had not expected her to acknowledge his presence let alone address him personally, and feeling like the proverbial deer caught in headlights, Killer remains completely silent during the exchange save for his chewing.

As if sensing his unease, she laughs into her drink, that was once again full to the brim, before turning her sole attention back to the bartender.

"Aaa Shakky," she says, drawling out her name, "you really _are_ the best!"

The older woman boops her on the nose, and goes back to her duties.

How peculiar.

* * *

"Ah so that _was_ you!"

"Not so loud you halfwit! They might hear us."

"I'm pretty sure they're gone," says Kid, his mouth full of peanuts.

"No, they aren't."

"Yeah, they were at the bar."

Kid stretches over his cards. All he saw was a tiny girl with orange hair, drawing back from the bartender, emitting a cloud of smoke. _Hmm..._

"Oi Kill."

"Mm?"

"Is that the girl you were talking about?"

Killer turns to look at her again, and nods.

Heat and Wire both bench their cards for a second to join this conversation instead.

In the next instance, she's boxed in between two backs emblazoned with an annoyingly familiar logo. S_o big bad Trafalgar's away, and the boys come out to score._

Not that they seemed to be having much luck.

Except one of them had his head wedged between her breasts now.

"Puah! You didn't even try to hit on _that?"_

"Yeah, even Law's lackeys are trying their hand now."

"You know you gotta go back there, Kill, come _on_."

Killer mulls over their eager confrontation, and his eyes swerve to Kid.

Even his Captain had that odd glint in his eye, so Killer finds himself gaily digging into his back pocket for his wallet, only to come up short.

"...!"

Fearing him a lost cause, both members chose to put their money on higher talents, focusing instead on their Captain.

"What about you Kid?"

"What about me?"

"Aren't you going to give her a shot?"

Kid makes a show of eyeing her up and down. Sure she was hot.

"Maybe if she gives me the time of day I won't biff it like this idiot." he slurs confidently, and Killer sputters indignantly over his soup.

Kid snickers, and goes back to playing poker with his friends.

_Bitches always come after eh?_

* * *

Lazily sipping on her drink, Nami decides to entertain herself by grilling Shakky, who had been sitting opposite her; idle for the past few minutes save for her favourite practice.

"Anyone special in your life?"

She almost kicks herself by how lame that sounded, before Shakky's eyes glaze over.

"Of course." she replied, breezily. "I am married after all."

Nami chokes on her spit, not really expecting a positive response let alone _that _kind of bombshell.

"Wha-wha-_WHAT_!?"

"Of course, I haven't seen him in over six months."

Eyes wide,as_ the plot thickens,_ Nami chews on her straw before tentatively asking her next question.

"So what do you do for _fun_?"

* * *

"Alright you goat-fuckers! Next round's on me!" he says, rising from the table. He lazily fishes for his wallet inside his coat only to come up empty. Agitated, Kid starts hastily patting his pants as he paces towards the bar. Still coming up empty, he happens on two poor sods lamenting the fact that _they were sure they had brought more cash_ with them, and turns towards their general direction instantly recognizing the familiar jolly roger on their backs as they disappear into the crowd.

Though inebriated, Kid quickly put two and two together and violently sprang to the bar.

* * *

**Round Start:**

Kid: 0 Orangette: +1

* * *

He had known exactly who to blame.

Which is how Nami, who had been in the middle of hearing what exactly passed as entertainment for Shakky with rapt attention, finds herself face to face with 200lbs of flaming red hair and the flashiest_ and expensive-looking _coat dusting his broad shoulders.

Her eyes remained transfixed for a moment on his bare chest.

In hindsight, Kid wishes he had approached the situation more reasonably, ...maybe if he hadn't drunk so much?

He hadn't really meant to wind up in a precarious position, only to scare her a little, and his first intimidation tactic had been to slam his huge palms on either side of her. His intention had been to draw her full attention; anyone else that even _dared_ to butt in would have been tacked as an added bonus.

The paper straw flicks out from between her lips, as she steadily only lifts her eyes to meet his. Other than that, Nami had been completely ungiving.

Looking down on her, and using his best menacing glare, he bid her to even try running away from him.

Still undaunted, she blinks owlishly, and with lips pursed says, "Can I help you?"

"..."

"..."

"How about you start by returning what is mine?"

Oh, so he _had_ noticed.

She smiles vividly. "I'm not sure what you're talking about.."

"Don't play coy with me, bitch. You stole _our_ wallets."

"..." ..._our?_

"Give them back." he grinds out, emphasising his distaste by slamming one palm on the bar top. Instead of being put off, she puts on quite the show of trying to remember, and stretches her neck over his feathered shoulder only to come across a familiar face amongst a group that had taken a sudden keen interest in this guy's advances. _Oh so helmet head was here with,_ her eyes rake his whole looming figure,_ dog boy,_ before she swivels back to her drink.

"Nope, sorry!"

Kid blanches, his irritation growing tenfold, and goes to grab her wrist, but while she had anticipated his retaliation, and quickly jerked to the side to avoid him, Nami had by this point been heavily drinking from a range of exquisite options, and was way off her mark.

That is how, with a shriek, she found herself experiencing vertigo, the entire room swiveling as she landed on the cool floor, and having automatically clutched at the first thing to steady herself, which had been the angry red figure demanding his money back who was as equally _nope definitely moreso_ drunk to land in a heap on top of her.

Having tripped, the stool too had taken a tumble landing with a loud smack to the side, snapping them both from their daze.

Which is how Kid found himself presently. Not about to be outdone, he maintains his initial hostility - even horizontally.

"How about you try again?"

Her legs were splayed on either side of his hips. _Not to shabby,_ he notes, and he sees her sweating, clearly not having had the intention to wind up trapped beneath him.

"And this time," he says, as he entire form shifts closer to hers.

"Take your time, _kitten_".

Nami whacked him across his head with the back of her hand when he daringly thrust his pelvis straight into hers, and he openly guffaws.

Oh he so had her; insolent wench.

* * *

For one fleeting moment, Nami finds herself considering all her options so far.

She could do so. much. worse.

She had been rapidly losing interest in even trying to follow through on Robin's suggestion.

Grimly she had once again thought of the two loveable idiots decked in winter hats, _in this weather,_ and tried to pretend that they hadn't spent a majority of the conversation staring at her bosom.

She might have consented to their unspoken wish, truly, because overall they were easy on the eyes and incredibly polite.

They had eerily reminded her of Zoro's old lackeys, and Sanji-kun; less prone to fanciful terms in favour of talking to her about the joys of sailing of all things.

"Yeah it's so cold back home, really makes me miss it," one had said absentmindedly clinging to his hat. _Penguin?_

"Oh, so you're not from around here?" she had inquired innocently, as she audibly sucked up the last of her cocktail.

The guy had nodded enthusiastically before the one in green had smacked him, and discreetly tried to change the subject.

"How about another drink, Nami-chan?"

She plays her part squealing as she hugs this one tightly, making sure to squish his face between her breasts before drawing back to assess the damage.

Red blush steadily rising all the way to his forehead, _bingo_, as she tries to remember if she had even introduced herself by name in the first place.

* * *

Meanwhile, this guy, was hitting a number of negative marks, starting from his foul language to the permanent sneer etched on his face, and was he wearing lipstick _and_ nail polish!?

_What a diva... _and worst of all,_ he looked like he had singed off his eyebrows!_

She still couldn't overlook how well-manicured his nails were nor his handsome face, crowned with vermilion hair. The material of his coat partially shrouding them from onlookers, along with the large chunk of gold adorning his left wrist, had confirmed her suspicions.

This guy was loaded.

She had probably barely managed to dent but a small fraction of his fortune. In fact, it was almost laughable on how much of a commotion he was willing to raise for a few measly Belli.

And yet, he earned brownie points because, as Nami refocused her attention to his face, this guy was still looking straight into her eyes.

Here he was inches from her rack and he had not once even flinched; and the goal was money.

_A man after my own heart._

**_Finally_**.

Her grin widens, and his forehead twitches.

Really the only thing that was pissing her off was that he had underestimated her as nothing more than a mere drunk whore.

How drole.

His smug face reeked of victory.

Well two could play it that game.

* * *

"Unfortunately," she says at last, "I've already spent it."

Before Kid has anytime to sputter more indignities, she slides to the left and deftly slams him down, fully straddling him; his coat serving as their makeshift blanket.

He hadn't even thought she'd try to fight back, which is how he found his back smacking across the floor, the triumphant breath leaving his body. He craned his neck to looking up at her face, which had adopted a far more sinister aura to her ongoing tittering.

"I'm sure we could reach some form of," a slight pause before she purred, "arrangement."

Kid bangs his head against the floorboards.

Someone was playing a trick on him, surely; but he decided to bite.

"Oh?" and her caramel eyes bore straight into his.

"I could pay you with my body."

She looked serious, and that had thrown him square off his game. Not to mention her following action: rolling her ample hips once, twice sensually into his before sliding off of his form, had given him complete control of the situation.

And damn if he didn't like to be the boss.

_But_, he thought, as he watched her bend over suggestively to pick up the bar stool, almost blinded by the firm ass, neatly packed in those baggy white jean shorts, he also could not stand being jerked around.

In a flash Kid's up on his feet again, fists clenched and through gnashed teeth he says, "Who put you up to this?"

She actually looks surprised.

"Eh?"

But he was already far gone.

No woman willingly seeks them _let alone me_ out, and even then she would first have had to sneak past his unusual brand of lackeys, which put many contenders usually only after his bounty off long before they get to him.

Kid takes pause. He recalls Killer pointing to her silhouette mid-slurp, and it suddenly dawns on him.

She figuratively had him by the balls from the start.

Kid bristles and sees only red, and quickly unclenches his right arm, bringing it up ready-to-strike and crush her wind-pipe, even as a small voice at the back of his head was trying to tell him that he could always kill her _later_, before he stops; a mere hair away from her slender neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

So, they had an active audience after all.

The bartender lazily blew out rings of smoke as she crushes the stick into the ashtray before setting down his order on the bar top. She makes a show of lighting up another cigarette and takes a particularly long drag before she crosses her arms and looks over at him fully.

His fingers tremble, the palpitating anger slowly dissipating, as he focuses onto the girl again, who still looked stunned. She was, however, quick to compose herself back on top of her stool; offer dead and gone.

He felt like a complete fool.

So, without another word, Kid gathered his drinks, and slinked back to his entourage.

* * *

**Round Over**:

Kid: -1 Orangette: +2

* * *

"Looks like you failed that one so hard, Captain!"

"Shut the fuck up, _fucktards_, just shut your goddamn mouths!" as he slammed the tray down with such vehemence.

Out of deep respect for him, his crew, tried to confine their snickering behind their tankards.

How the hell was he supposed to know that she was a pirate too? He didn't keep track of all the small fry sailing along the Grand Line. And _usually_, he thought as he rabidly gulped his drink, he would beat the shit out of anyone who even dared look at him funny let alone mock him out loud.

But she hadn't... So this really was...All for the sake of_ your attention,_ came the quasi-innocent rebuttal from deep within his mind.

Kid resists the urge to violently thump his head on their table and remain there for the rest of the evening.

Next to him, Heat shifts through all the wanted posters that had made it onto their ship in the past few months. Being the most sensible of his crew, he had been sure he had seen that particular shade of orange already.

"It was fairly recent, too- Ah! here she is!" as he brandishes what looks more like a pin-up advert then a notorious pirates' wanted poster.

_ **Doboro Neko Nami** _

Wire lets out a low whistle as Kid's eyes glaze over the inscription.

Keh. _Aptly named._

But her bounty was laughable; it would not even cover the amount she had stolen from Killer alone.

_Bitch_.

He slowed down to casually sip his beverage, lamenting the fact that _if_ he had played his card right, he might be brutally ramming her into submission instead of nursing his bruised ego, and absentmindedly seeks her out across the bar.

She had ditched her shirt, and was in mid-stretch, chest jutting out invitingly; now everyone had a clear look of just how big her tits actually were, clad in tiny blue triangles that really did leave nothing to the imagination.

He briefly entertains the idea of rising up to the challenge she had just evoked; even wondering just how drunk he'd have to be in order to force himself up there under the pretense of dancing, before he spies a familiar figure slinking from the shadows directly towards her.

Oh. So he was _still_ here.

The lanky figure of Trafalgar Law, sans hat and shirt, made contact with the orangette, and the bitch hadn't even bothered to turn around— still blissfully ignorant of just what kind of horror she had summoned to join her one-woman stage.

He bites into the wooden mug, almost in glee.

Let's just see how well she fares against the Surgeon of Death.

* * *

Please review! ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kid referring to Nami as /kitten/ was more of a thinly-veiled roundabout way of calling her a pussy without being vulgar.
> 
> On a different note, writing is tough practice; but your words have definitely kept me strong!
> 
> Special thanks to: anubislover ❤


	4. Nami

_Instead of carving up the wall_

_Why don't you open up me tall_

_I am ready, I am **Ready For the Floor**_

* * *

The younger female wiggles on her stool as she turns back to her unattended drink; it had mercifully not been knocked over by that brute.

Nami huffs before she takes a rather long sip.

"He was just as bad as _Zoro._"

Next to her, Shakky openly laughs before her ears perk up.

"The Pirate Hunter?"

Nami nods before she waves off the accusatory glance. "It's not like that..."

Shakky smiles mirthfully and weighs her thoughts before she speaks again.

"He's also one of the Supernova."

"Hmm?"

Nami balances on the barbell on the front of her heels as she swats around for something to refill her glass with from behind the counter. She is helped along only after Shakky digs up a fresh pack of smokes from an adjacent cubbyhole.

The navigator settles back comfortably on her stool feeling a little disoriented, but quickly brushes it off as she digs in to whatever had been poured into her depleting glass. She turns her attention back to the older female suddenly remembering where their conversation had dropped off.

"So, you just left him there— tied to the bed post?"

Shakky chuckles, exhaling smoke from her nose before she nods. The orangette idly tugs at her shirt, before she giggles.

"But... what about that exactly constitutes foreplay?"

"..." _exhale_

"..." _slurp_

"It's all—_exhale_—depends on the person."

Nami stops mid-slurp.

She understood that very well unfortunately. Her eyes glaze over as her brain goes through the greatest hits eclipsed aboard Going Merry; the distinct style— lack thereof in Zoro's case— of her sexual companions had been palpable. It's not that he didn't try. Because after Robin's gentle... _insistence_... she found herself enjoying coupling with him more. But sometimes all she really needed was that one quick fuck with someone who actually knew what they were doing.

And he would have been perfect for that. Except that, as she had squared her shoulders to request his services— he had disappeared.

* * *

Back in the bar, Nami had her head resting on the back of her palm. She was suddenly feeling far too hot.

"Hey... S-Shakky?"

The wobbly register stops the older woman altogether.

"Did you finally meet your limit, Nami-chan?"

She giggles but even that sounded off.

"Of course not!"

"..."

"But..." Nami steadies her palms over the bar. Her own tone sounded like it was coming out of a funnel. "It feels so hot..." she tugs at her shirt which felt a little damp in certain areas. She draws it up to her chest to fan herself with the thin material. Shakky stops halfway through bringing the cigarette to her lips.

_Oh dear ... we got another one._

The bartender quickly stubs the half-stick in her full ashtray and reaches over to grab the younger female by her face.

"Nami"

"Mmm?"

Her eyes are dilated and unfocused. Her face had a rosier flush.

"_Nami_."

Shakky grabs her shoulders and gently shakes her till her eyes are sort of centered onto her.

"Wait here- I'll be right back."

* * *

For the first time that evening, Nami finds herself completely alone. Without much thought, she paws at her acquisitions, and her gaze lands on the most expensive looking of the bunch. She traces the stitching with her index finger before she picks it up to fan herself with it.

Maybe using _his_ wallet specifically might have been what others may borderline declare as _asking for it._

"Or...?"

She mentally shrugs, and did it anyway. But when she looks over to the hothead wondering whether she had even affected him just a smidge, she found him deftly facing the other way; his rugged face buried behind his tankard.

_Well, there goes that idea._

Nami pouts and makes to turn back to the counter with far more care lest she fall off her stool again before her eyes land on gold.

Two twin pools of liquid gold— glowing— staring straight into her. She swallows audibly. He was standing against the wall, and from this angle he looked like he was...

_Shirtless?_

_Well,_ she thought with a tug to her own stifling piece of clothing. It was understandable on some levels.

He _was_ hot —full of ink and those molten eyes gleamed —parallel to his multiple ear piercings twinkling beneath his dark locks. He was only standing a little farther down to the bathroom wall— and dutifully registers her own excursion a mere hour or so ago. Her eyes narrow in pained concentration.

_Had he always been there?_

And_ if so **and** most importantly..._

How the fuck had she even walked by him without so much as a blip on her radar?

She is dragged out of further contemplation by his chin jutting out —in her direction.

Her smile stretches; eyes closed in mirth.

So she _did_ have his attention.

* * *

She barely reflects on how they are both suddenly outside of the establishment. What's more, Nami only manages to unbutton the top of her shorts before he all but rips them off her thighs. She hears him snicker at her lack of bottoms, and looks up to his face.

_...His hair is blue._

"That eager?" he whispers, hoarse. And ugh. If she had not been in the mood before, then his voice was definitely doing wonders for her libido.

Not about to be out done, she cups his bulge through his jeans and grins in return with narrowed eyes. His tongue teasingly pokes out from between his lips to lightly graze the top one before it is quickly replaced by his teeth; sinking into the bottom one with a sharp hiss.

Maybe she had squeezed_ a little too hard._

She giggles, and he grabs her wrist just as she had been in the middle of firmly rubbing up and down his hard-on. He gently eases her off his length— his eyes locked right into her brown ones.

"Are you sure?" he asks, tensely. He cups her face leaning dangerously close. His breath smelt fresh— far from any traces of alcohol.

But his pupils had been dilated to the point of —

"Because —" she cuts him off with a kiss, her tongue darting into his open mouth.

He groans, loudly, and his hips jerk on impulse. When she pulls back, Nami manages to catch a fleeting glimpse of his smirk widening before he flips her over.

Nami almost trips in her shorts had she not braced herself against the wall with both hands as if she were about to be strip-searched. She hears the deep rumble of a laugh behind her along with his zipper coming down before she feels the length of him poking at her entrance.

He doesn't wait for her consent, she doesn't even get to _see the goods,_ but holy fuck the minute his tips slips into her wet hole— he eagerly slams his whole length all the way to the hilt —and Nami swears she can see stars. He wheezes behind her, and in return she lets out a pleasured shriek.

* * *

His thrusts were erratic.

"Nnn...Ahhh...AHHH..."

Her moans were far too loud and dirty.

He leans closer to her ear, and flicks his tongue at her neck, and with one lick, stops just below her shiny pearl earring to suck off a few beads of perspiration, before he grinds out—

"They're going to hear you."

But the lack of movement and his sensual baritone has her humping his length to make up for when he slows down to accuse her.

He quietly snickers, his breath hitching a few times as she continually rolls her hips; the motion though awkward had achieved the desired effect.

She whines, having been used to his brutal rhythm, and was about to loudly accusing him of not living up to his hype.

Yet, he anticipates her as he grasps her hips, and eagerly snaps his own back into hers. Her legs are shaking and she can barely keep up.

"You feel so_so_ _go~od_." she moans her face smooshed against the wall. Her nails rake miserably against the walls as she tries to brace her weakening frame against the onslaught.

She idly wonders whether he had even heard her before he's back at her ear indulging her, whispering sweet filthy promises.

As if he _knew_.

Surely he must know how well his voice was affecting her; fueling her lust.

He probably doesn't think of her as more than a random drunk whore— and is mildly surprised when at her behest, his lips squeeze out a _you're not so bad yourself_ in such a pleased way that has her heeled toes curling.

His heavy thrusts were not giving her much room to steer herself along his pace so when she found her back slammed against the wall and both legs splayed over his toned forearms with him still insider her — Nami did not think it strange that she was feeling completely weightless.

He had already reduced her brain to mush and unabashed, she reaches for his midnight blue locks to grip and drag his face lower—closer to meet her plush lips.

His kisses were just as savage, and she clenches her legs around his frame, ankles firmly locked behind his neck as he pumps her with rapid shallow thrusts.

For that brief moment Nami forgets all about her worries feeling all but content— even as she was— reduced to nothing more than this hot strangers' sputtering fuck toy.

* * *

She yanks at his hair again, and Law tersely focuses his eyes on the writhing body trapped between him and the wall. Her body was shaking from the way his hips snapping mindlessly into hers.

She slips a little lower on his forearms and he finds himself nestled between her heavy breasts. Her cries sends shivers down his spine, and he arches upwards; his thrusts growing even more erratic, hips aggressively jerking into hers. The girl pulls back her head, moaning loudly, before she's reduced back to mewls; _der Gott_ right besides his ear _begging_ him to make her cum. Because she was just so close.

_Please_.

"Oh pleee~se just ma~ke _me...Ahhh!"_

The lewd sounds of her wet sex as it greedily devours his cock is only broken when he angles his hips just so that he was bruising her sweet spot straight into submission. She looked cross-eyed before her head lulls down towards his collarbone, and he feels her nipping at the sweat gathering in the grooves, his rapid movement drawing further incoherent murmurs.

What had driven him closer to the edge had been her pleading wish; she had unknowingly appealed to his inflated ego, and coupled with those sexy noises that were going straight to his groin Law feels increasingly dizzy — his hips stuttering to meet hers before he reaches his limit with one final heave and ejaculates into her awaiting cunt.

Law presses his forehead to hers and pants, eyes half-lidded. Her nails rake his messy tresses before they awkwardly tug him back down to her lips.

They kiss lazily, and he smirks infinitely pleased with himself as he feels her legs still trembling against his frame; the heels clicking together behind his head.

Without breaking the kiss he reaches high up on her thighs as they rake below her knees to undo the pretzel her legs had wedged themselves into around his neck. He eases her gently back on her own two feet mentally tsking at her poor choice of footwear, and out of consideration Law does not let her go.

Hell, for one sick second he strongly considers asking her to join his crew—at the very least to escort his team to a few islands before he would drop her off wherever she liked—he had, after all, seen her just a few hours before carrying literal tonnes of shopping apparel.

_She would be so easy to please._

Law came very close to voicing this rapidly growing fantasy— and his lips almost part from hers to deliver the curt order before he is interrupted by a loud booming voice.

"OI NAMI."

Their lips break apart— even if he is still technically inside her—and both stiffen.

"Where_ are you!?"_

* * *

Please review! ❤


End file.
